


Sea

by EriAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canonverse, Angst, F/M, There's nothing left to tag I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriAckerman/pseuds/EriAckerman
Summary: She wished she could have been with him one more time. Although if it was just a moment, the last before his decline.





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> [The characters belong to Hajime Isayama and his respective work | Reikuri Week 2018 | Day 2: Ocean]
> 
> For reading in Spanish: FanFiction [Eri Ackerman] | Drawing as the cover was made by me, you can find it on my Tumblr [eri-a-ckerman] | Recommended song: '39 — Queen.
> 
> My internet has been terrible since I arrived today, sorry for the delay. But here is! This is my entry to the Reikuri Week of this year, hope you like it!

Dressed in a beautiful and long white dress, kneeling in the sand, being hit by the slight and fresh wind that barely managed to comfort her, her small blue and crystalline orbs admiring in her hands with great longing, what seemed to be, his farewell.

His last goodbye.

His letters never arrived. For months, even years, she never saw him again. She seemed to be writing to a ghost, which seemed to never answer back. But she knew there was something more behind it.

Her eyes flanked the horizon, wishing she could see the other seaside, looking for any sign, with despair and hope in, whatever it might indicate to her that he was still there, alive.

She knew that he hadn't had too much time left. The thirteen years were about to be consummated, and the Curse of Ymir was about to take him away. They could never meet again, not at least in that life.

She wished she could have been with him one more time. Although if it was just a moment, the last before his decline.

And he thought the same, holding in his hands all her letters. Lost in himself, in that unearthly breeze and the sea waves that took back his memories of the Paradis Island. Where he was once time happy, where he was once with her. And he wanted to be again.

* * *

_There’s just a sea between us._

_There's just a sea that separates us._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's short, but I've loved doing this because is the first time I traduce one of my fanfics in English. Was a little bit hard, because of the words that I used in Spanish —especially for the narrative that I use—. But I think it was fine.
> 
> But, any mistake you might have found please let me know and I will correct it. I'm not really used to using English daily —I only do it from time to time—. The same goes because is the first time I publish on AO3, I'm learning to use it.
> 
> And again, thank you very much!


End file.
